The Best But Worst Year
by AshleyRyan
Summary: Hermione's 7th Year. She has a total new look and a totally new attitude. See how she changes from "The Girl Next Door" to the Target of all Dark Wizards.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! My name is Ashley and this is my frist time posting a story on Fanfiction.net so don't yell at me for any mistakes please! This is a Hermione and Draco fan fic. It is not dirty and doesn't include any sex. It will include some vulgar language considering the fact that they are 17. Anyway, I wasted this whole chapter just to get use to the works and everything. The next post will include the Official Start of The Story.  
  
A few heads up hints, I'm currently writing 3 other stories so I apologize if it takes a week to upload a chapter. If I don't get any reviews I will stop posting dso when you read this and if you like it...TELL ME SO! I hate criticism because I prefer to learn things as I go so please just be quiet about any typos, EVERYBODY MAKES THEM! Well here we go... 


	2. Changes and a Civilized AgreementSomewha...

Hermione Granger was now approaching her 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had received a letter from the school saying that she was the Head Girl and because fo all the dark activity going around, the prefects and Head Boy & Girl would be sharing a common room and dormitories. Hermione couldn't wait. She hoped the Head Boy was Harry but the letter did not state.  
  
Not only was Hermione intellectually ready for her final year, but she was looking prettier than she ever had before. Her signature bushy hair was now straight and shiny, always styled neatly. She didn't need to wear much make-up with her excellent tone quality but occasionally she did wear eye mascara and eye shadow but usually she just wore some lip gloss and cover up for any blemishes. Hermione's teeth were of course, straight and white, no more buck teeth after her fourth year when Madam Pomfrey shrunk them to a normal size after a bad mishap with Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy, Hermione spat at the thought. Draco Malfoy was the "King Serpent" according to all the Slytherin's. To everyone else he was known as the Hogwarts jacka-  
  
"Hermione! Your friends are here!" Mrs. Granger called from downstairs. Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts. She had totally lost track of time!  
  
"Hold on Mum!" Hermione called back. She threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and put her Hogwarts cloak on over top of her clothes, pinning on her Head Girl Badge. Harry and Ron were waiting for her downstairs, ready to leave for Kings Cross train station.   
  
Hermione hurried down the stairs and saw her two best friends talking to her mother.  
  
"There you are sweetie. Well have a good term. I'm sorry your dad couldn't be here to say good-bye but be sure to write to him. Love you sweetie." Mrs. Granger gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. The two boys were just staring at Hermione. They had not seen her new improvements.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron." Hermione said. "Bye Mum!"   
  
"Hello Hermione. Have a nice summer?" asked Harry, coming back to his senses.  
  
"Yes, I did. How was life with Sirius?" asked Hermione.  
  
Sirius Black was freed the summer after Harry's 5th year, being proven innocent due to a journal kept my James that was kept by Mundungus Fletcher, a friend of the infamous Marauders.  
  
"Perfect. He's always nervous though. It's like he thinks I'm just going to die any day." said Harry.  
  
"He's worried." Hermione said simply, sitting in the passenger seat of the car. Harry had learned how to drive and had rented a car to drive to King's Cross and the company would just pick it up there.  
  
"Are you okay Ron?" Hermione asked, not realizing that he was speechless about her.  
  
"Fine." he croaked, sitting in the backseat. Harry tried hard not to laugh. Hermione and Ron had tried dating in fifth year but it didn't work out too well. It was still obvious to everyone but Hermione that Ron still liked her.  
  
"So our little Hermione is Head Girl. What a surprise." Harry joked, pulling out of the driveway and beginning the journey to King's Cross.  
  
"Whose Head Boy?" asked Hermione, glancing at Harry's robes, hoping to see a badge.  
  
"Beats me. Wouldn't it be hilarious if it was Malfoy." said Harry. Ron began to laugh.  
  
"That brainless git doesn't even know what 2+2 is." said Ron. Hermione grinned.  
  
"You know he is really smart." Hermione always said good things about Malfoy just to irritate the guys. She hated him just as much as the guys do.  
  
"You're kidding!" Ron roared. Harry and Hermione laughed.  
  
The rest of the car ride was quite enjoyable. Stories of the summers were told and ideas of life after Hogwarts were shared. With in a hour they were at the train station. They got 3 trolleys, sat down their trunks and went towards platforms 9 and 10. They leaned casually against the brick wall and the world around them disinigrated and the scarlet steam engine came to view.  
  
"Hogwarts, here we come." Harry said. Ron and Hermione looked around. There was 5 minutes to board the train and that meant one thing...CHAOS.   
  
The gang sat their luggage down for the men to put on and hopped on the train. Hermione went straight to the Head compartment where she would be meeting with the prefects and mystery Head Boy.  
  
When Hermione got to the compartment, nobody was there. She sat down by the window and watched as all the young students said bye to their parents, ready to go. The whistle blew and the train began to move. Parents waved and blew their noses (mainly the teary eyed mothers) and before Hermione knew it, she was on her way for the best year of her life.  
  
With in a few minutes a boy entered, Hermione didn't look to see who it was but his voice was deep and somewhat cold. It sounded familar.  
  
"Excuse me but do you know who the Head Girl is?" the boy asked.  
  
"You're talking to her." Hermione said politely.   
  
"I don't believe we have met. I certainly don't remember meeting such a bueatiful lady." said the boy.  
  
"Oh but you should." Hermione said, realizing who she was talking to, she saw his reflection in the window.  
  
"Well then. Maybe if you turned around and I saw your face, I would remember. I'm Draco Malfoy." the boy extended a hand. Hermione turned around, smiling curtly.  
  
"Yes I know who you are Malfoy." said Hermione.  
  
"No way, it can't be. Mudblood Granger?" asked Malfoy.  
  
Hermione slapped him across the face.  
  
"Rule #1, call me a mudblood and you will wish you have never been born. Rule #2, no matter how much we hate each other we will be civil in public, to set an example to the younger students. I am not asking you to stick up for me anytime so stop looking at me like I'm asking for you to be my friend." Hermione said sternly. Malfoy opened his mouth to reply but just then 4 people walked in, all wearing Prefect badges.  
  
"We are missing two prefects." said Parvati, a fellow 7th year prefect.  
  
"Oh yes, Dumbledore wrote about them. They will be announced at the feast. Anyway, what kinds of events are we having this year?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I have the perfect idea!" said Sabrina, a 6th year prefect.  
  
"What is it?" asked Roger, the other 7th year prefect.  
  
"We can do a play! Have tryouts and rehearse it and do it for Christmas! They do that for a lot of muggle schools." said Sabrina.  
  
"That's a great idea. Me sister, Padma, did the coolest play at Drama Camp this summer." said Parvati.  
  
"Which one was it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"A Midsummer Nights Dream." said Padma.  
  
"Perfect! I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about it. Malfoy, what do you think?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Perfect." he said tonelessly, rolling his eyes. 


End file.
